Truthless Otouto Side
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Kau menyukainya, dia selalu mengelusmu dengan tangan yang lembut. Kau tidak menyukainya, tapi dia juga selalu mengelusmu dengan tangan yang lembut. Rolo POV. Lelouch/Rolo. Angst.


Disclaimer: not mine

Pairing: Lelouch/Rolo, V.V/Rolo

Warnings: angst, incest.

Kyuu's intro

Cerita yang sama, cuman beda POV.

Dan ini juga Kyuu jadiin... err... pelampiasan buat ngeresmi-in pairing V.V/Rolo, karena sejujurnya entah kesambet apa, Kyuu jadi lebih terobsesi sama V.V/Rolo dari pada Lelouch/Rolo.

Rurushu! Lebih baik kaw jadi seme buat Suzaku aja sono! --tendang ruru-- --ditendang balik sama ruru--

Oya, sebelumnya lebih baik baca Lelouch's POV dulu yah! Mungkin percakapannya emang sama persis, tapi tolong jangan ada yang di skip bacanya yah! --dijitak--

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Truthless ~ Otouto Side

Chapter 1

Rolo's POV

Sudah menjelang beberapa bulan semenjak aku menjalani hari-hari di Ashford ini. Mungkin memang sangat aneh, tapi ini adalah misi-ku. Semenjak berakhirnya Black Rebellion dan kabar hilangnya Zero, saat itu lah misiku dimulai. Ya, misiku adalah untuk mengawasi Lelouch Lamperouge, bukan... Zero! Aku ditugaskan untuk menemani hari-hari sosok asli Zero ini di Ashford. Semenjak Charles..., ya begitu aku menyebutnya, haha..., menghapus dan menanamkan ingatan palsu kepada Lelouch dengan Geassnya, semenjak saat itu pula aku masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Sekarang aku adalah Rolo Lamperouge, adik laki-laki dari Lelouch Lamperouge. Misiku akan selesai apabila ingatan Lelouch kembali, dan yang harus kulakukan hanyalah membunuhnya saja! Rasanya lebih baik kalau ingatan Lelouch segera kembali, dan aku segera membunuhnya, sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi menjalankan hal yang melelahkan dan tidak berguna seperti ini. Huh, kenapa V.V-san menyuruhku menjalankan misi seperti ini sih? Padahal dia tahu aku tak mau berpisah jauh darinya. V.V-san, dia adalah pengikat kontrakku, Geassku ini adalah pemberian darinya. Didunia ini hanya dia yang aku percayai dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan padaku. Saat aku masih kecil dialah yang memungutku, kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Karena itu aku ingin selalu berada disampingnya dan melakukan segala kemauannya dengan baik, aku ingin dia bangga kepadaku meskipun itu juga berarti aku harus melenyapkan banyak orang sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan, itu bukan masalah bagiku.

Tidak mudah bagiku menyesuaikan diri disini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Memang dengan Geassnya, Charles juga telah mempengaruhi semua orang disini untuk meng"ada"kan keberadaanku, membuatku dengan mudahnya diterima oleh semua orang. Tapi bagiku, sangat sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan "orang yang telah mengenalmu sebelumnya" yang bahkan baru aku temui saat itu, apalagi dengan yang satu ini, kakakku Lelouch Lamperouge, "orang yang paling mengerti aku sejak lama" mungkin begitu pendeskripsian yang paling logis untuk saat ini. Jangankan keluarga, teman pun aku tidak pernah punya! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya. Apalagi aku diharuskan memanggil Lelouch Lamperouge dengan sebutan "niisan" dan juga bersikap sopan, lembut, halus terhadapnya, yang benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang dengan diriku sendiri! Tapi aku telah berjanji, untuk V.V-san aku akan melakukan apapun! Untuk mendukung penyamaranku, di Ashford ini aku juga menjadi bagian dari anggota osis sekolah, sama seperti Lelouch, yang mengharuskan aku untuk labih sering berkumpul dengan para anggota yang lainnya. Milly sang ketua, Lelouch sebagai wakil ketua, Rivalz, Shirley dan aku. Kudengar dulu ada beberapa orang yang pernah tergabung dalam anggota osis, termasuk Kururugi Suzaku.

"Ah... Tsumanai na." Kudengar ucapan Lelouch pelan, matanya tertuju pada layar monitor didepannya.

"Lelouch! Kau ini, tiap hari cuman bisa berkata seperti itu, tak adakah kata-kata yang lainnya?" Tanya Milly kepadanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, kaichou." jawab Lelouch dengan ekspresi dan posisi yang tidak berubah dari tadi.

"Hei hei hei, Lelouch, nggak bisakah kau kerjakan hal yang lain dari tadi? Lihatlah ini! Setidaknya kau ikut membantu kami!" Perintahnya sambil menatap kearah meja tempat aku dan yang lainnya duduk, dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas dan dokumen-dokumen diatas meja.

"Hai, hai..." Lelouch berdiri meninggalkan meja dan komputer yang dari tadi ia gunakan, lalu segera duduk bergabung dengan kami semua. "Kaichou, apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di atas meja.

"Lelouch!!! Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan???"

"Eh?"

"Kaichou, biarkan saja dia! Dia memang seperti itu!" Rivalz memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Lulu, harusnya kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami meski kau sedang mengerjakan hal yang lainnya~!" Ucap Shirley.

"Huh! ...Naa minna...." Milly terdiam sejenak, "Apa kegiatan osis kita ini begitu membosankan?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"HEEEEEEEEH???!!!!" Sekejap semuanya jadi terlihat panik melihat Milly berbicara dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang tetap diam dan tetap bersikap biasa saja.

"Kaichou ada-ada saja ah! Tidak kok! Tidak!" Shirley terlihat panik.

"Ya benar! Itu kan hanya perasaan mu saja, kaichou!" Rivalz pun sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"........." Milly terdiam, semuanya juga ikut terdiam memandang kearahnya, sementara aku lebih memusatkan perhatianku kepada buku yang dari tadi terletak tepat di depanku.

"YOSH!!!!!" Teriakan Milly yang mendadak itu cukup mengagetkan, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan!"

"Putuskan apa, kaichou?" Rivalz terlihat bingung.

"Baiklah!! Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan di sela-sela kegiatan kita, kita para anggota osis akan pergi berlibur bersama akhir minggu ini!!!!!!!!!!" Katanya riang dengan senyum yang lebar, berbeda dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!"

"Hmm..., mungkin yang ada dipikiranku saat ini... pantai? Bagaimana?"

"Heeee~h? Benarkah kaichou?" Shirley dan Rivalz terlihat senang.

Sementara aku, aku tetap saja tidak peduli...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"V.V-san..."_

_"Tak apa-apa, Rolo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."_

_"Tapi..., a-apakah... akan sakit?"_

_"Tenanglah, tak akan seperti yang kau bayangkan."_

_"Be-benarkah?"_

_"Ya, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan berbohong, setidaknya tidak padamu."_

_Ya, aku percaya padamu..._

_"V.V-san, a-apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_"Kau cukup membuka lebar kedua kakimu, lalu peganglah kakimu dengan kedua tanganmu."_

_"Um..., seperti ini...?"_

_"Ya..., anak baik."_

_V.V-san..., apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Ah, Sakit...! Sakit...! Ah!_

_Uhn... Sa-sakit sekali!_

_"AAAAHHN.....!!!"_

_A-Aku... lemas sekali..._

_Nafasku... tidak beraturan..._

_Jantungku... berdegup kencang..._

_Badanku... terasa lengket..._

_Ah..., tangan ini... tangan yang mengusap lembut rambutku, tangan yang mengelus pipiku. Tangan yang hangat..._

_V.V-san..._

"Rolo..." kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku, "Sudah pagi..." katanya pelan.

Siapa kamu?

"Rolo..., Ayo bangun..."

"....unh...." Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. "...nii...san?"

"Ohayou, Rolo." Lelouch tersenyum padaku.

"Uh..." Masih dengan setengah tak sadar, aku pun menbangunkan setengah badanku. "Sudah pagi?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap mata dengan sebelah tanganku, berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri.

"Masih butuh jawaban?" dia balik bertanya kepadaku. "Rolo, segera bersiap-siaplah. Nanti kita terlambat lho."

"Ah... iya."

"Jangan lama ya, aku sudah menyiapkan makan pagi seperti biasanya."

Lelouchpun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarku. Sudah pagi? Ya, memang benar sudah pagi. Dengan langkah yang berat, kuberdirikan badanku dari tempat tidur. Lalu tanpa buang waktu yang banyak aku segera membasuh mukaku dengan air dingin dan mengosok gigiku, sama seperti yang setiap hari kulakukan. Segera kutanggalkan baju tidurku, dan menggantinya dengan celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih, dan gakuran berwarna hitam, seragam Ashford Gakuen. Sesaat tercium bau masakan yang sepertinya sudah dibuat Lelouch saat aku masih tertidur tadi. Aku memalingkan muka ke sebuah tas yang cukup besar tergeletak dilantai, ya hari ini rencananya kami para anggota osis akan pergi berlibur bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari kemarin malam, meski memang sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik. Sambil menjinjing tas itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, tempat biasanya aku dan Lelouch menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Dari belakang, kulihat Lelouch sedang fokus terhadap layar TV yang menyala didepannya itu.

"Ohayou, niisan!" Ucapku kepadanya. Aku segera menggeser kursi yang berada tepat diseberangnya lalu duduk dengan perlahan. Sesaat, kuperhatikan apa yang ada di layar TV, yang tadi tadi tak bisa dia lepas dari pandangannya. "...tentang... Zero lagi ya?"

Zero..., mungkin memang banyak yang takkan percaya, tapi bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Zero yang ada dilayar TV itu, Zero yang dicari itu, Zero yang terus dipertanyakan itu duduk tepat bersebelahan denganku saat ini? Ya, Lelouch Lamperouge, "kakakku" ini adalah Zero.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Zero itu tidak ada matinya, Rolo..."

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan peran yang sedang kujalani saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera kau makan sarapanmu."

"Hai hai."

Rasanya aku sudah cukup bisa menyesuaikan diri, setidaknya kata "niisan" yang harus aku lontarkan berulang-ulang tidak tersangkut ditenggorokanku seperti dulu, dan sekarangpun aku sudah bisa "tersenyum" dihadapannya dengan mudah. Seperti halnya aktor yang harus mencium bibir lawan mainnya tanpa rasa cinta, mungkin seperti itu lah yang kulakukan setiap harinya. Tanganku segera mengambil garpu dan sendok yang ada diantara piring berisi omelette buatanku Lelouch itu. Akupun memotongnya kecil, lalu memasukkan potongan omelette itu kedalam mulutku. Hmm..., sekarang apa yang akan kukatakan ya?

"Seperti biasa, omelette buatan niisan selalu lezat!"

"Rolo, tak baik makan sambil berbicara, setidaknya selesaikan dulu mengunyahnya."

"Gomen~"

Hahaha..., aku cukup pandai bukan? Akupun terus menyantap omelette buatan Lelouch itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, hmm... perasaan yang aneh..., Lelouch terus memperhatikan ku, dia terus memandangiku. Ada yang salah denganku? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?

"Niisan..., ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan muka ke arahnya.

"Hmm...?" Dia tidak berhenti menatapku. Kenapa sih? "Tidak bolehkah aku memperhatikan wajah adikku sendiri?"

"Um......" Ah, bisa kurasakan wajahku sepertinya memanas. Sampai saat ini aku sekalipun tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya! Rasanya dia seperti sedang mempermainkan aku dan ingin menjatuhkanku. "Ah... niisan juga lebih baik segera makan sarapanmu!" Ucapku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan aneh ini.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, dia melakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. "Kau itu lucu sekali, Rolo."

"......" Lagi-lagi seperti ini? Apa maksudmu, Lelouch? Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas lebih daripada yang sebelumnya, akupun sudah tidak mau tahu lagi seperti apa ekspresi wajahku saat ini. Semakin lama aku semakin merasa takut tinggal bersamanya seperti ini.

Lelouch Lamperouge adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti!

"Oya niisan, soal trip kepantai hari ini..." Sekali lagi aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, hanya itu yang terlintas dikepalaku.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

"... Tidak..., belum sama sekali."

Ya, sama denganku, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk pergi. Tapi, persona palsuku menyuruhku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"... niisan, kau tidak ingin pergi...?" tatapku lurus ke wajahnya. Hmm... ekpresi apa yang harus kuperlihatkan sekarang? Mungkin..., seperti ini?

Bisa kulihat mimik wajahnya berubah setelah menatap wajahku. "Ah... tidak, bukan begitu... Aku hanya merasa terlalu lelah saja... Entah kenapa..."

"Nah, karena itu sebaiknya kita pergi berlibur! Kurasa ini saat yang tepat, dan pikiranmu bisa jauh lebih segar."

"Ah..., ya... mungkin?"

"Jadi..., niisan ikut pergi kan?"

Lelouch, kau tak akan menolak permintaan "adikmu" ini kan?

"Ya..., baiklah."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"OSOIIIIIII!"

"Kaichou, sabarlah sebentar lagi... Mungkin saja mereka berdua sedang bersiap-siap."

"Ya! Aku yakin Lulu pasti datang kok!"

"Itu kan maumu, Shirley!"

"Bukan begitu! Uhh..., Rivalz, ngomong apa sih kamu!"

Sambil menjinjing tasku aku berlari ke arah Milly dan yang lainnya, tentu saja dengan Lelouch menggenggam sebelah tanganku erat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memperlakukan ku seperti ini, seenaknya memegang tanganku, rambutku, wajahku, badanku. Dia mendapatkan semuanya! Akupun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan dengan berat hati membiarkan dia mengeksploitasi diriku seenak hatinya, toh hanya sentuhan tak berarti. Padahal sebelumnya, hanya V.V yang melakukannya terhadap diriku. Terlebih lagi, V.V tidak memperbolehkan aku menggunakan Geass apapun kejadiannya saat aku berada disini!! Satu hal yang sangat menyulitkan untukku!

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" Lelouch meminta maaf kepada Milly, masih dengan nafas yang naik-turun akibat berlari tadi.

"HUH! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau terlambat, Lelouch?! Padahal kemarin sudah kuperingatkan bukan?!" Ucap Milly memarahi Lelouch dihadapannya.

Apa aku...juga harus membelanya? "Maafkan kami, kaichou. Um..., sebenarnya niisan lupa bersiap-siap, jadi aku membantunya bersiap-siap tadi pagi."

"Huh! Sudahlah!" Ucapnya kesal. "Tapi, syukurlah kalian berdua sudah datang."

"Yak! Sudah lengkap kan, kaichou? Sudah ada kita berlima disini!" Ucap Rivalz.

"Ya, jadi kita sudah bisa berangkat sekarang kan, kaichou?" Shirley tersenyum senang.

"Hai hai, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Kata Milly tersenyum lebar.

Bersama yang lainnya, kulangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam mini-bus itu. Kulihat didalam sudah ada pengendara bus yang akan mengatar kami ke tempat tujuan. Bus ini memang tidak terlalu besar, tentu saja hanya kami berlima yang akan menaikinya, tapi kuperhatikan masih banyak sisa tempat duduk yang kosong. Milly dan Shirley duduk bersebelahan di tempat duduk yang paling depan, sedangkan Rivalz ada dibelakangnya. Kulihat dibagian belakang masih kosong, tentu saja mungkin tidak akan ada yang duduk disitu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bagian belakang bus, mungkin tidak terlalu belakang. Hmm..., lebih baik aku saja yang duduk ditempat itu. Ya, aku berjalan menuju bagian belakang bus lalu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depanku ini, menghadap jendela seorang diri. Kutatap pemandangan Ashford sejenak dari balik jendela sebelum aku teringat sesuatu... Lelouch! Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menangkap sosoknya. Dia masih berdiri sambil memegang tasnya didepan. Uh..., dia menatap kearahku! Perasaanku tidak enak... Tidak, jangan kesini..., jangan..., jangan kesini...

"Rolo, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Eh, ya..., tentu saja..."

Ugh... Kenapa jadi benar-benar terjadi sih? Kupalingkan mukaku menghadap jendela, mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Tak bisakah aku lepas darinya sebentar saja?

"....." Sesaat terasa keheningan diantara kami berdua. Akupun tetap tidak peduli dan tetap melihat keluar jendela, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya kulihat.

"Rolo, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Lelouch memecah keheningan itu.

"Eh, ya... ada apa, niisan?" Kuarahkan wajahku menatapnya.

"Apakah, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Heeh? Kenapa kau... bisa membaca pikiranku? Ya, yang sedang kupikirkan itu kau!

"Eh? Un.., entahlah..." Kupalingkan mukaku ke sisi yang lainnya, setidaknya tidak bertatapan dengan orang menyeramkan disebelahku ini.

"Oooh... aku tahu! Ada orang yang kau sukai bukan? Iya kan?"

Hah?

"Naa, katakan padaku, Rolo."

Ke-kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini sih? Kalau begini apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Su-suka? Yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm..., saat kau berada di dekatnya jantungmu berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari yang biasanya, saat kau menatap wajahnya hatimu terasa tenang, saat tangannya menyentuhmu kau merasa hangat dan nyaman, dan yang paling penting..., kau tak akan bisa menolak semua permintaannya..." Ucapnya menjelaskan lebih jelasnya. "Tak adakah orang yang seperti itu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan kembali semua kata-kata yang barusan Lelouch ucapkan. Orang yang seperti itu..., apakah ada?

V.V-san...

Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat oleh V.V-san...

Kubawa perasaanku mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah kujalani bersamanya.

Saat V.V-san berada di dekatku jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,

saat dia menatap wajahku hatiku terasa tenang,

saat tangannya menyentuh dan mengelusku aku merasa hangat dan nyaman,

dan akupun tidak bisa menolak semua permintaannya.

Itu semua memang benar...

A-apakah itu berarti... suka?

Apa berarti orang itu... V-V-san?

"Ya..., mu-mungkin..."

Kutundukan kepadaku, memikirkan lagi jawaban yang kulontarkan barusan. Kurasakan Lelouchpun terdiam disebelahku. Keheningan kembali terasa diantara kami berdua. Entah mengapa dia terdiam seperti itu, tapi aku takut dia akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh setelah ini...

"Umn..., niisan sendiri bagaimana?" Ucapku menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dia lontarkan setelah ini

"Eh?"

"Tak adakah orang yang seperti itu? Yang seperti niisan bilang barusan." Ku kembalikan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan kepadaku sebelumnya.

"Ya, ada." Jawabnya pelan. "Kau..., ingin tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus wajahku.

"Kalau niisan memang ingin memberitahuku..."

"Rolo,"

"Ya?"

"Dia adalah Rolo Lamperouge, adikku laki-lakiku sendiri."

"Heh?" A-aku ti-tidak salah dengar kan?. "Um... haha... nii-niisan bercanda kan? Tidak mungk--"

"Kau ingin buktinya...?" dengan wajah yang dingin, dia memotong kata-kataku.

"Niis--" Uhh, Lelouch menggenggam tanganku dengan kasar. "Ah!"

Setelahnya dia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya di pipiku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ke wajahku. A-apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepadaku? Aku takut kepada sosok yang berada di depanku saat ini. Uhh, wajahku terasa panas, jantungku pun berdetak semakin kencang melihat wajah Lelouch yang semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahku. Tidak! Kututup rapat kedua mataku, aku tidak mau melihat lagi! Ah... bisa kurasakan nafasnya dekat sekali dengan hidung dan mulutku. Mungkin sebentar lagi... Jangan!

"Uff...Hahahahahahahaha!"

Aku sangat terkejut lalu membuka kedua mataku.

"Rolo! Santai saja, santai!" Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, lalu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya sendiri dari diriku. "Warii na, aku cuman bercanda kok."

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya ketakutan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu diam." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Bersemangatlah!"

"... Uhh... Niisan!!"

Tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus rambutku "Ahahaha, kau itu lucu ya kalau dikerjai."

Ugh... dia mempermainkanku! dia selalu hanya ingin membuatku malu! Kenapa aku harus berada bersamanya? Selama ini aku selalu berada dibelakangnya, berpura-pura lemah dan selalu meminta pertolongannya. Aku tidaklah selemah itu! Aku tidak selemah itu! Dan aku tidak ingin jadi selemah itu.

Dalam kekesalanku aku tidak tersadar Lelouch telah tertidur disampingku, dengan kepalanya yang menyender bahuku. Leherku terasa geli oleh nafas yang berasal dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Ya, dia hanya mempermainkanku...

End Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------

Wew, ternyata masih sama panjangnya.

Hahaha... gimana? Gomen kalo Rolonya rada-rada OOC dan rada-rada V.V-ism (kalo itu sih obsesi author)

Oya, panggilan "V.V-san" itu disesuaikan sama cara bicaranya Rolo yang selalu pake "-san" dibelakang nama orang, dan itu Kyuu pake cuman buat percakapan di dialog ajah.

Sama kayak sebelumnya, rating akan naik di chapter 2

Sejauh ini reviewnya onegaishimasu! Menurut kalian bagusan yang Rolo's POV ato Lelouch's POV?


End file.
